Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: Joss takes John to a baseball game, but John gets more than he bargained for.


Take me Out to the Ballgame

Joss takes John to a baseball game on the 4th of July.

John! Get in here! You are late! Joss yelled. She snatched open her front door before John had a chance to knock or break in, whichever. "We need to be there at 7 for the first pitch. This is one of the biggest games of the year."

"I know," John said. "Yankees versus Mets at Yankee Stadium on the 4th of July. I don't know how you managed to snag tickets, but thank you. And don't worry Sweetheart. It's 4:30 – we'll make it on time."

John leaned down and kissed Joss tenderly.

"You look cute!" John said, with a gleam in his eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved white tee shirt with a stylized American flag on the front, tucked into a barely legal pair of cutoff jeans. Since they had planned on taking public transportation, Joss wore navy blue low cut Converse sneakers. John pulled her close and rested his hands on her hips before giving her another kiss

"So do you," Joss said, resting her hands on John's chest as she smiled at him lovingly. John was decked out in a pair of dark golden khaki colored long cargo shorts, a navy blue vee neck short sleeved tee, and boat shoes that were the same color as his shorts.

"Great legs," Joss said, whistling. "But what's that on your head?" she asked, standing on her toes for a better look.

"It's a baseball cap," John answered. He was confused as to why she would ask.

"But whose? What team?" she probed.

"Colorado Rockies," John answered.

"What?!" said Joss in disbelief. "Colorado Rockies? Are they even an MLB team?"

"No need to be disrespectful of my near-home team, and yes they are MLB," said John, feigning insult.

Joss snatched the cap off John's head. "I can't allow you to wear that thing. Here, try this one." Joss replaced his CR with an official licensed replica NY Yankees navy blue ball cap.

"Better," Joss announced. "Perfect." John struck a pose for her, grinning excitedly at his gift.

"Let's get going," John said. "I figured we'd Uber to midtown and take the subway from there. OK?"

"Sounds good," said Joss. John summoned an Uber, wait time 5 minutes. Joss put on her Yankees cap and the two exited the brownstone to wait on the street for their transport.

The ride to the stadium was uneventful. They reached midtown in record time, and fortunately for them, they left early enough that the subway wasn't too crowded nor were they passed by subways filled to overflowing with people going to the game. Arriving at the Stadium by 5"30, the couple strolled casually to the Hard Rock Café where they ordered a light meal and had drinks.

By 6:30 John and Joss were headed toward their seats, which turned out to be excellent – first row, 100 level behind home plate. As they walked, though, John had noticed quite a few people wearing clothing suggesting military service. Once they were seated, John bought them beer and hotdogs, and he and Joss settled in awaiting the first pitch.

The announcer started his spiel promptly at 7. Only his announcement was not for the first pitch, but for a 4th of July military tribute concert consisting of performances by a Joint US Military Marching Band, bands from each military branch including the US Coast Guard, drills from the US Army Drill Platoon, and the US Marines Silent Drill Platoon. There was also a rousing medley of contemporary freedom songs by the US Navy Band and Sea Chanters. _That explains all the military tee shirts, caps, fatigues and even kuttes that I noticed coming in here._

But best was the finale consisting of The Battle Hymn of the Republic performed by the US Army Field Band. The announcer asked that all current members of US military and veterans stand during this performance. At the snare drum and trumpet intro, Joss stood, as did many others, but John kept his seat.

Joss looked down at him, encouraging him to stand. John gently shook his head no, refusing to meet Joss's gaze. By this time, the chorus started to sing. Joss grabbed John's hand and attempted to pull him out of his seat to no avail. He pulled his hand away, still shaking his head no, and refusing to raise it to look at her. The stubborn man wasn't budging!

People sitting in John's and Joss's section as well as other nearby sections were watching this push and pull with great interest. A military man standing a few rows behind them shouted at John, "Come on soldier, on your feet!" Other men and women who were standing started to shout also, encouraging John. "Come on! Join us!" Joss noticed that non-military people began to take up the cry of encouragement as well.

Joss held out her hand again. This time, John looked at her and took it, slowly rising to his feet. The chorus was into the second verse. As she held John's hand tightly, Joss looked around and saw more and more people slowly rise to their feet as well. She pointed out the crowd that was standing with them around the stadium, and they both smiled in pride.

Joss tugged John down for a quick kiss and whispered, "I am so proud of you. She noticed unshed tears in his beautiful eyes which she wiped away.

"I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

Suddenly, seated game patrons in their immediate area erupted into loud cheers and applause. Shouts of "Hooray", "Thank you for your service", "God Bless you", "We love you", and more, could be heard and it seemed as if the whole stadium were engulfed by the flames of patriotism. John looked up to the sky as the tribute was ending and the Blue Angels did a flyover. A single tear tracked down his cheek, and Joss put her arm around his waist, in support.

Though the song was over, the stadium was still giving love to its military. Still standing, Joss began to wave turning to her right and left making eye contact with the people she protected and who were currently protecting her.

John, taking his cue from Joss, began to smile and wave too, and when they finally took their seats, people seated near to them were patting John and Joss on their backs and shoulders, still thanking them. Folks sent over game day t-shirts, pennants, military themed mementos, along with popcorn, peanuts, beer and hot dogs. Someone even sent over one of those huge foam fingers. Joss noticed, too, that John got a few phone numbers scribbled on programs passed to him.

"You'd better lose those and I mean fast, soldier," she warned, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Yes, Ma'am", said John, giving Joss a salute.

The couple were beside themselves with the overflow of gratitude and appreciation directed their way.

"Did you know about this? The tribute?" asked John, after the Star Spangled Banner and the first pitch.

"I knew there was a military themed tribute but I had no idea of the extent of it."

"Are you alright, John?" asked Joss

"Surprisingly, yes," said John.

"I am glad that you allowed people to recognize you and show you their gratitude for all you've done," she said. Then she noticed a flash of sadness pass quickly across his handsome face.

"Hey," Joss said. "None of that was on you." She took his hand again, squeezing it, then leaned in for a kiss, which he sweetly gave her.

"Baby," she asked.

"Yes," John answered quickly, loving the endearment.

"Are there any hotels near here? I don't think I can wait until we get home to properly thank you for your service."

John smiled happily and pulled out his cell phone to check. "If all else fails," he said, "I'm sure Finch can make it happen. I love you, soldier!"

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July! Hugs!**


End file.
